


Twin Flame

by TheGoodChildClub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodChildClub/pseuds/TheGoodChildClub
Summary: 4 times Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime met and got separated and 1 time they finally got their happy ending.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Twin Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story.  
> I'm still a novice in writing so please bear with me. Comment down below and tell me your thoughts about this fic and If you saw any error please feel free to notify me. Enjoy!

_"We spoke once about lovers who kept finding each other, no matter how many times the world came between them." -Lang Leav_

The plaza is buzzing with noises from the towns people. Everyone is looking at the man who is walking towards the Guillotine. The man has a dark brown hair and brown orbs. The man's robe are torn from the beatings he received by the guards. His head was hung low while he walk towards his execution. The guards secured him with stocks at the bottom of the frame, positioning his neck directly below the blade. The bellman rang his bell announcing the arrival of the King, the one who will give the official order for the execution. The people chanted the King's name, pure with admiration and respect. "King Hajime! Glory to the Kingdom of Aoba!" "King Hajime! May the Grace be with you!"

King Hajime raises his hand, silencing the crowd. "My people of Aoba, the person in front of you had committed one of the greatest crimes in our Kingdom. This man's name is Tooru Oikawa, the last descendant of the Oikawa clan. The Oikawa clan is the most powerful mage in the Northern lands and also the greatest enemy of our Kingdom. Sorcery is forbidden in our Kingdom and once you are found guilty, death is your only escape. I, the King of Aoba, Hajime Iwaizumi, declare Tooru Oikawa guilty from the crime of Sorcery." As soon as the King finish his announcement, the crowds roared.

Hajime is looking at the man in the Guillotine. He noticed how the dark brown hair seems to be more darker because of the mud. He haven't gotten a chance to look at the face of the man. 

Tooru sense the King's eyes on him and when he looks up, they locked eyes. Hajime felt the complete. The feeling of home hit him when he looked at the man's eyes. The feeling he haven't felt for so long. His eyes widened from realization. _Soulmate. His Fated one. Tooru Oikawa is his Soulmate._ His heart ache, regret and longing is written in his face.

Tooru smile wistfully. Tooru mouthed to him as the guards ready the blade. "May we meet again in another life, _my fated pair._ " As the blade goes down to Tooru's neck, Hajime couldn't help the tears from falling.

* * *

Hajime Iwaizumi is a man who believes in logic. If you told him that you saw a flying house or a flying pig he will never believe you unless he saw it himself or when there is a scientific explanation. He live to become a Doctor and anything that is not backup with any scientific explanation is wrong, invalid, not true.

He is exploring the forest to find the new medicinal plant that recently discovered by the people living outside the forest. Hajime is aware of the rumors that have been circulating the forest he is in. The forest is called " _Enchanted Forest"_ by the people because of the rumors about the sightings of mythical creatures like a fairy, dwarfs, unicorn, and werewolf .

It's night already and Hajime knows that he is lost. He should have asked for a partner and now he doesn't know where their camp is located. When Hajime steps forward, he heard a voice whisper in his ear. " _What are you doing here, human? You are not allowed here."_ Hajime look around and saw no one. Hajime doesn't believe in the rumors and he thought that he was just hearing things. He continue moving forward despite the chill he feels. Hajime yelp when a glowing man appear in front of him. The man is fucking glowing and Hajime made sure that what he is seeing is in fact not human because no human glows like that. The man is not looking at him and has his eyes close, humming a tune that only the creature knows. In times like this, his instinct told him to run and never look back. But there is something inside him that wanted to stay and look at the man's eyes.

 _"M_ _ay we meet again in another life, my fated pair."_ The voice sounded familiar yet foreign.

Despite the red flag that is blaring in Hajime's mind he still asked the creature in front of him. "What are you? My name is Hajime."

The creature opened his eyes and Hajime believe that it is the most beautiful thing in the world. The man has brown eyes like the color of his hair. Hajime felt the sparks when they locked eyes. _Mine. My Soulmate. Home._ His inside is burning with desire to hold this creature in his arms. The moment is halted when Hajime saw the creature crying. "What is wrong? Who are you? Tell me your name!" _please._ Hajime pleaded the creature in front of him. The creature only cried harder and shake his head as if he is resigned to something he only knows. Hajime asked him once again. "Why are you cry-" his eyes widened when he saw his hands slowly disappearing and when he look down he can't see his lower body anymore. _He is_ _dying_.

Hajime remember what the townsfolk told them before they went in the forest. _"When you saw a being with glowing form, run and don't look back. They are dangerous for us humans. They may be the most beautiful creature but they will kill you when you look at their eyes." The man warned them. Hajime's companions started going to the forest, when the man grab his arm and look at Hajime. " Do not look in their eyes no matter what." and with that the man turned and left, leaving Hajime confused._ So this is what he meant.

When Hajime looks at the creature again he asked one more time about his name. And this time with only half of Hajime's upper body left, the creature answered. "Tooru. My name is Tooru." The creat- Tooru said.

"That's a beautiful name, Tooru. Nice to meet you, I am Hajime. I'm so glad I finally met you, _my soulmate."_ Hajime smiled with only his neck and face left. Tooru cried louder this time. Tooru felt like dying. _How cruel_ they both thought. Tooru remember Hajime's smiling face and He began to wail louder, the whole forest can hear him.

_"Let's meet again in another lifetime, Hajime."_

* * *

The first time Tooru Oikawa met Hajime Iwaizumi is when the Emperor sent one of his trusted Knights to protect him. Hajime is the most loyal and powerful knight in the entire Empire. Tooru is the Duke of the empire, and the King adored him for he is a great friend and a great asset. The assassination keeps happening on the Oikawa estate. Tooru is strong and he can defend and fight himself but it's getting tiring especially he have so many works to be done. Emperor Issei got the news about the assassination attempt on Duke Tooru and sent Hajime to protect him.

Tooru is in his office when his butler, Tobio announce Hajime has arrived and is waiting in the sitting room. Tobio and Tooru walk together towards the room where Hajime is. When they reach their destination, Tobio open the door, Tooru's brown eyes landed on green orbs. Tooru was hit by warmth and he knows that he's finally home. Tooru for the first time in a long time genuinely smiled which Hajime returned.

Hajime can't believe that Duke Tooru is his soulmate. He wanted to thank the Emperor because of this mission. He walks toward Tooru and kneel in front of him. "Duke Tooru Oikawa, it is my pleasure to meet you. I am Hajime Iwaizumi." Hajime went to get Tooru's right hand and kiss the back of his hand. Hajime look up to Tooru and felt the connection. _Tooru is my soulmate. My fated one._

It happened so fast.

Hajime being a trained warrior felt the hostile presence in the tree outside the floor length glass window. The next thing he knew he is standing in front of Tooru and the unbearable pain in his chest. The window glass shattered from the impact that alerted the guards in the estate. Tobio heard the gunshot, open the French door and horror is written in his face.

Oikawa is a crying mess. It happened so fucking fast. Hajime is kneeling in front of him, kissing his hand and then the next thing he knew he was gunned down by his assassins. _No, please not him. Not when I finally met him._

"Hajime, can you hear me? Help is coming, please stay awake." Tooru said in panicked. Tooru holds Hajime in the floor. The blood in his chest is slowly soaking Hajime's clothes and Tooru put a pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Hajime knows that he is nearing his end. His wound is a fatal one. He look at Tooru whose face is red from crying and shouting frantically at him and the people around. "Tooru." Hajime called him weakly. _Why now? When he finally met him._ Tooru look at him saying that he shouldn't talk and he is going to be okay.

"Tooru, listen. I- I don't have m-much time left." Hajime wheezes. _Fuck, it hurts to talk._ "I w-want you to know t-that I am s-so happy that I-It's you I am d-destined with." Tooru look at him with so much anguish and he is shaking his head as if denying that _his soulmate_ is not dying in his arms.

_"May we meet again in another life, my fated pair."_

"Hajime, please d-don't. I can't do this without you. please, please don't leave me. We just met, Hajime! You can't leave me." _please, please, please._ Tooru can't see properly because of the fat tears that is falling in his eyes.

_"Let's meet again in another lifetime, Hajime."_

If you would ask Tooru what he expect when he meet his soulmate, he will tell you about how it would feel amazing and he would finally found the home he's been deprived of. Tooru felt amazing when they met and Hajime is his home. But no one asked him what he expect when his soulmate died. As Hajime smile one last time and took his last breath, Tooru felt like he died with Hajime. _"May we meet again, Hajime. I love you."_

* * *

Hajime Iwaizumi is the Greatest Hitman in the World. He live to kill and robbed people their lives. Hajime earned his title by his own power and skills. 10 years in his profession, he have killed men, women, a child, elderly and even a newborn baby. The rules in his world is do your job, no questions asked and get the reward money. Hajime's clients are ranging from a civilian who wants his offensive neighbor to be killed to a business man who wants his rival to be gone in this world to a politician who wanted his fellow politician to die to government who wanted to kill mass of people that steps their boundary and put the blame to the terrorist. Hajime's title as the Greatest Hitman in the World also comes from 100% successful rate of his mission. Hajime doesn't failed his mission no matter how much they told it was impossible to accomplish. Even if he nearly died on one of his mission in Russia, he still succeeded. That is why when he accept a new mission from a man named Ushiwaka, he's confident to finish the job in a matter of hours.

He is currently on the penthouse of his target. The target is sleeping on his King size bed. The person who gave him the mission doesn't have a clear photo and the side picture of the target is all he knows. The target's name is Tooru Oikawa. The description about his appearance are brown hair, brown eyes and he is the CEO of the Seijoh Sports Company. That's all he know about his target.

Hajime holds his silencer in his right hand while slowly creeping towards the person in the bed. When Hajime is a few feet apart from his target, his eyes widened when his supposedly sleeping target is looking at him. Hajime's breath hitch when he looked at the man in front of him. His own green eyes and the brown orbs met. Sparks fly and the connection is there. _Fuck._ Hajime's head is racing with thoughts.

"Did Ushiwaka sent you to kill me?" His target asked without breaking eye contact. Hajime's silence is all Tooru needed to confirm his suspicion. "What a way to meet your soulmate." Tooru laughs ruefully.

One of the many strength of Hajime earning him the title of the Greatest Hitman in the World is being able to separate his personal life and his job. He killed many people, not sparing a glance once he have finish his job. But this time it's different. _Why? Of all the people why him?!_

"What is your name?" Tooru asked him. Hajime never answers his target's questions. All he do is kill and they don't need to learn what they won't need in afterlife. _But this time It's different. This time Hajime can make an exception._

"Hajime." Hajime answered him. Tooru smile at him and he looks so beautiful Hajime thought.

 _"May we meet again in another life, my fated pair."_ What was that? Hajime thought. It sounded like him.

"I never would have thought that the person who will kill me is my _own soulmate._ " Tooru mused. Hajime flinched.

 _"Let's meet again in another lifetime, Hajime."_ Tooru frowns. Is that him? He doesn't remember saying those words.

Hajime for the first time in his profession lower his silencer gun. He felt so weak and he just wanted to be in the arms of Tooru. For the first time in his job, he doubt his skills and doesn't want to continue the mission anymore. That's when he heard the safety of a gun. Hajime looks at Tooru who is pointing a gun at him.

"I'm sorry, Hajime. My company still needs me. I can't die yet." Tooru told him, gun still pointing towards him.

 _"May we meet again, Hajime. I love you."_ Hajime and Tooru's eyes widened knowing full well they heard the words. Tooru 's hands is shaking. Kill or be killed is the motto in Hajime's world. Hajime moves in instinct. The next thing he knew Tooru is bleeding in his bed.

Hajime scramble forward dropping his silencer gun and move towards Tooru, _his soulmate._ He went to hold Tooru's hands in his own, tears clouded his vision.

"I'm _sorry. I'm so sorry, Tooru."_ Hajime chanted. Hajime doesn't care that his black gloves is sticky with blood. Tooru look at him, brown eyes slowly dulling. "That's the f-first time you called m-me in t-this lifetime." Tooru smile weakly. "Hajime, w-we'll meet a-again, right?" Tooru's breath is slowing down. Hajime's sobs is all they can hear in the bedroom. Hajime finally answered him. "Yeah, we'll meet again, Tooru." And with his final breath, Tooru smiled knowing full well that what Hajime said is true.

* * *

Hajime Iwaizumi is very familiar with endings. The first time he experience the end is when his Mother left them when he was just 7 years old. At that time, Hajime can't understand why his Mother left them. Did he do something wrong? Did his Father said something that upset her? How can she leave his own soulmate when she was the one who taught him that you can't live without them? It was the very first time he experienced heartbreak.

The first time Hajime saw his Father break down is a year after his Mother left them. Hajime came home early because he wanted to be home before his Father. Hajime saw his Father in his room crying and calling his Mother's name. Hajime's heart broke again for the second time.

Hajime confronted his Father about his Mother. His Father can't look at him, eyes red and swollen from crying. _"Listen, Haji. Soulmates doesn't always work. There is no certainty despite knowing that your soulmate loves you, they won't leave you in the future."_ He knows that his father is still sad and upset of his Mother's absence in their lives. After that, Hajime didn't asked any questions regarding his Mother. He forcefully buried it inside him afraid that it might upset his Father again.

Hajime was in 3rd year of High School when he experience his 2nd ending. Hajime knows he is bisexual. He loves to check out girls as well as guys. So when he first saw Fukuda Eiji in front of his class he knows that he was attracted to him. Hajime doesn't have many friends. He knows that he is not an approachable guy because of the scowl that is ever present in his face. People also called him intimidating and scary. Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei are the only people he considered as his friends.

He have only known Eiji for 5 months and he became popular with people. To Hajime's surprise, Eiji is the first one who made his move on him, telling him that he likes him and would like to date him. Hajime knows his attraction will not go away and decided to risk it. In 5 and a half months of their relationship, Hajime was very happy. Despite him and Eiji not being soulmate, they enjoyed their lives and didn't think of anything regarding the soulmate issue that will one day resurface if one of them ever find their own soulmate in the future.

Hajime should have known that he is not allowed to be happy for this long.

He was currently outside the apartment of his boyfriend. Eiji gave him the key to his apartment so he can get inside whenever he want. Hajime unlocks the door and quietly closes it. He's confused why the apartment is quiet knowing that Eiji should be home on Saturday. He walks towards the ajar door of Eiji's room and that's when he heard whispers from the inside. When Hajime opened the door, he was greeted by a topless Eiji and a naked girl on his bed. The two turned to him and everything is in chaos. Hajime in pure rage punched Eiji in the face while the girl screamed in surprise and hide his nudity with the blanket.

 _"How dare you, Eiji! I trusted you so much."_ Hajime on his way to land another blow on his cheating boyfriend when Eiji said something that made him froze. _"Yuri is my soulmate."_ Hajime doesn't know how to take the news and he stormed out of the apartment.

Hajime doesn't even know if it's possible but he can hear his heart broke again for the third time. Hajime knows that this day would come but his stubborn mind can't accept it. He cried and cried and cried until he can't anymore. His High school graduation came and he decided to forget everything and leave it behind.

Hajime went to college and majored in sports science. After he graduated in College, He went to California for his post-college intern. There he met someone that will forever change his life.

Tooru lives in Argentina for half of his life . His family migrated in Argentina when he was 15 years old. The Argentine Team is currently in California for a short vacation. Tooru was so late on his meeting with his teammates. He's running on the sidewalk when he collided with someone and the man's bag was thrown a few feet from them.

Tooru turned to pick up the bag. "I'm so sorry, I didn't saw you." He forgot that he reverted back to Japanese when the man mentioned it. "Japanese?" and when Tooru looked at the stranger, he dropped the bag of the man he was holding. Both of their eyes widened from recognition. _Soulmates._ The need to hold each other is burning inside Tooru and Hajime. The longing and pain suddenly vanished and replaced with happiness and wamth.

_"Yeah, we'll meet again, Tooru."_

As they hold each other in the middle of the sidewalk in California, Tooru and Hajime felt complete.

"What's your name? Are you a Japanese too?" Hajime asked Tooru when they decided to break apart from each other.

_"May we meet again, Hajime. I love you."_

"My name is Tooru Oikawa. Yes, I am a Japanese. What's your name?" Tooru answered him.

_”I am s-so happy that I-It's you I am d-destined with."_

"My name is Hajime Iwaizumi. Nice to meet you, Toor- no _my soulmate._ " Hajime smiled at him with so much love and adoration.

Hajime Iwaizumi is very familiar with endings. He experienced endings when his Mother left him and when the first man he ever loved found his soulmate and left him heartbroken. Despite being familiar with ends, Hajime for the very first time since his mother left, when he saw his Father broke down in his bedroom and when he saw Eiji kissing and finding his soulmate, he knows that everything will be alright in this time. This time he will finally have his soulmate that was separated from him for a very long time.

In this lifetime, Hajime knows that they will finally get their happy ending.

_"Let's meet again in another lifetime, Hajime."_

**End**


End file.
